This invention relates to base metal alloys having particular utility for jewelry applications.
In particular, a major object of the present invention is to provide a base metal alloy to be used as an alternative to so-called white gold in jewelry applications.
In order to provide a suitable alloy capable for jewelry applications, certain characteristics should be present:
A. A melting temperature low enough to permit casting in gypsum investments while retaining compatibility with phosphate and other higher temperature investments. PA1 B. Ability to obtain accurate casting detail. PA1 C. Sufficient ductility in castings to allow "stretching" or changes in size of rings and other jewelry pieces. PA1 D. Ability to solder. PA1 E. Corrosion resistance. PA1 F. Non-irritability to skin. PA1 G. Ability to maintain a shine and to be polished.
The alloys of the present invention include the foregoing characteristics in addition to others which render them superior material for use in the manufacture of jewelry.